An Adventure in Make Believe
"An Adventure in Make Believe" is the fifteenth episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot The episode begins with David joining his friends Min and Shawn as they search the playground for birds. Barney comes to life to join their song, and they continue to look for birds. Upon spotting a strange bird with a peculiar whistle, the groups discovers that it is in fact BJ standing on a tree stump. reads his note to the group.]]After asking what he is looking for, BJ explains that he has found a note instructing him to find and return a lost princess in the "Make Believe Jungle". He laments about why he cannot find it before Barney explains that BJ must use his imagination to find the jungle in question. After an unsuccessful attempt to imagine the jungle, the kids suggest that they go inside the classroom to help BJ practice. Inside the classroom, the kids give BJ suggestions through songs and make believe games of their own. With his new-found pretending abilities, BJ decides that he is ready to imagine the jungle. This time, he is successful, and the playground is transformed into a jungle before the group's eyes. As they search through the jungle, BJ catches a glimpse of something behind a bush. Upon further investigation, the "princess" is revealed to be BJ's sister Baby Bop. Realizing that Baby Bop couldn't've written the note herself, the kids find out that Barney is in fact responsible for the whole adventure. reminds BJ the importance of imagination.]] BJ becomes disappointed, thinking that he never needed to save the princess at all. Baby Bop immediately reassures him, telling BJ that she couldn't possibly make it home by herself. Heartened by this, BJ decides to lead his younger sister back to their home again, and the kids say their goodbyes to Barney. Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Little Bird #Just Imagine #If I Lived Under the Sea #Home on the Range #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #Just Imagine (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery anadventureinmakebelieve.jpg|BJ imagines the playground as a jungle. BarneyDollAnAdventureInMakeBelieve.png|The Barney doll from the closing shot of the episode. Trivia *On January 19, 1994, this episode was released on home video as ''Let's Pretend with Barney''. On the front cover it says "Introducing BJ" despite his actual debut being in "Look at Me, I'm 3!." The back of the cover also implies this is David's first appearance as well, although he first appeared in "My Favorite Things". *During the closing shot with the Barney doll, an airplane sound effect was heard. For some reason, this is not heard in some versions of the episode. *On the PBS Pledge Drive version for this episode, "The Airplane Song" and some scenes were cut for time constraints. To acknowledge these changes, Bob West redubbed the Barney Says segment to not include "The Airplane Song" scene. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:1993 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episode Released on Home Video Category:Episodes Written By Stephen White Category:Episodes Directed By Bruce Deck